Into you
by xTheRogue
Summary: Sin embargo seguía siendo un lugar apartado de la ciudad, en medio de una ruta poco frecuentada, con una persona que no conocía, y una adrenalina y emoción que no sentía hace muchos años creciendo en mi. Ya no soy una niña, si quiero algo simplemente puede tomarlo. Nadie debería de enterarse. (Songfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Into you**

 _"Marinette,a las 8 pasara el auto a recogerla. Utilice el atuendo que el señor Agreste escogió para usted, a las 6 en punto estará el personal de maquillaje y peinado en su apartamento, asegúrese de estar en el cuando lleguen. Eso es todo por ahora"_

 _"OK, gracias"_

Guardé mi celular, pague al mesero del pequeño y modesto café en el que me encontraba y me puse en marcha de vuelta a mi casa. Otra tarde encerrada, genial.

Tome un taxi y en menos de 20 minutos llegue, tiempo suficiente para ponerla un poco en orden. No es que fuera un completo desastre pero hay cosas que deje sin acomodar de la ultima vez que estuve ahí. Así es , no paso mucho tiempo en mi casa debido a las exigencias de mi "trabajo".

Como Natalie dijo a las 6 en punto estaban los de peinado y maquillaje en mi apartamento para alistarme, esta noche tengo que asistir a una gala de no se quien que presentaba no se que cosa. Pero Gabriel fue invitado y por ende, yo también.

Tome asiento frente a mi gran espejo y deje que los demás hicieran su trabajo, jamas tuve ni voz ni voto en lo que respecta a mi imagen desde que empece a hacer esto, pero para ser honesta, no puedo quejarme, a Gabriel le agrada mi "belleza" natural así que no permite que me apliquen maquillaje muy exagerado, pero a veces extraño mi pelo corto.

Aunque cada vez que veo mi rostro en el espejo, no me reconozco.

No siempre fui así, antes era una chica común y corriente , mis padres eran dueños de una de las mejores panaderías de París (lo digo en serio!no es por ser modesta ni nada por el estilo) y yo tenia mi propio sueño: Ser diseñadora. Un poco cliché viviendo en París que no solo se la conoce como la ciudad del amor si no la cumbre mas importante de moda en todo el mundo. Es imposible pensar en París y no pensar en las grandiosas pasarelas que aquí se presentan. Ansiaba eso para mi, y por eso mis años en la Universidad encontré mi inspiración en Gabriel Agreste, el que para mi era el mejor diseñador . Su estilo era sobrio, sencillo pero único.

La manera en que nos conocimos fue , en lo que creí , uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida. El era el encargado de supervisar los trabajos finales de la Carrera de Diseño de Moda, yo estaba muy nerviosa ese día pero tenia plena fe en mi trabajo. Cuando llego mi momento el miró muy interesado mis figurines y reviso cada detalle del perchero donde estaba la pequeña colección que había preparado.

Mi nota fue de 10, y con una oferta laboral en su propia empresa, no podía creerlo. Estaba tan feliz y nerviosa ese día que no le preste atención a el , y en como me miraba.

Al poco tiempo de trabajar en su empresa como ayudante de diseño me cito Natalie, su secretaria en su oficina.

 _"Tenemos una nueva propuesta para usted Señorita Dupain"._

 _"Al señor Agreste le agrada su...imagen"noté que le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarme entonces se detuvo en ese momento al ver la expresión de mi rostro._

 _"Oh no no, no es lo que usted cree, su tarea es mucho mas sencilla y mas integra que eso, por favor no se alarme" Un pequeño mechón se salio de su ajustado rodete, el cual se encargo de ponerlo rápidamente en su lugar. Se notaba que aquello la incomodaba._

 _"Y .. de que se supone que trata?"_

 _"Como sabe el Señor Agreste es un diseñador muy respetado y exitoso, frecuentemente tiene que presentarse en eventos exclusivos"_

 _No entendia muy bien a donde iba todo aquello pero asenti._

 _"El punto es que, el señor Agreste solicito que usted sea su dama de compañía". Mi cara de sorpresa debió ser algo esperado para ella porque su rostro no sufrió ninguna alteración como el mio._

 _"La paga es excelente, se le asignara un vestuario determinado y tendrá que asistir a todos los eventos que vaya el señor Agreste"_

 _"Solo tiene que pararse junto a el y sonreír"._

-Terminamos Marinette puedes abrir los ojos!-

La voz de su peluquera favorita la saco de sus repentinos recuerdos.

-Gracias Alya-

Alya era lo mas parecido que tenia a una amiga , ya que al aceptar este "trabajo" no se me permitía tener mucha vida social, para no levantar rumores ni comentarios indebidos.

-Que hermoso vestido te ha tocado esta noche, Agreste si que se lució- dijo exaltada mientras tomaba el vestido para ayudar a ponérmelo.

Intente sonreír pero mas bien pareció una mueca extraña. Realmente el vestido era precioso, tenia transparencias y bordados con brillos que se extendían por todo el traje, el degrade de colores hacia abajo creaban un efecto único digno del gran talento de Gabriel Agreste. Era un poco mas sexy de que lo que usualmente acostumbraba a darle, pero seguro la ocasión lo amerita, después de todo el evento es en una Disco. Un corpiño de encaje y un short bien ceñido se encargaban de evitar que pareciera estar desnuda , pero se camuflaban muy bien con el resto del vestido que casi ni se notaban.

Cuando anunciaron que el auto ya estaba en la puerta todos se apresuraron a terminar de darme los últimos retoques , no llegue a mirarme en el espejo para ver como había quedado, y eso en cierto punto me fastidio un poco, me gusta agregarle aunque sea un toque mio a mi imagen, sea un mechón un poco mas salido o el maquillaje un poco menos cargado.

Salí algo apurada y trastabillando de la puerta de mi apartamento, me habían apurado tanto por no retrasarme que hasta me hicieron tropezar del empujón que me dio Alya para que me apure.

Por suerte quien seria mi chofer esa noche me ayudo a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Gracias- dije sin levantar la mirada y arreglando un poco el vestido que se había fruncido.

-Estamos bien de tiempo, no hay porque apurarse-

Me pareció un poco extraño que al cabo del primer segundo de contacto no haya soltado mi mano, pero al momento en que levante mi mirada para verlo, desearía que no lo hubiera hecho nunca.

Un joven poco mas grande que yo sostenía mi mano con firmeza para evitar que cayera. Su mirada tan verde y penetrante en mi descargo una corriente eléctrica en mi piel que jamas había sentido, tenia el cabello rubio y algo despeinado(lo cual le daba una imagen aniñada que me encantó). Al ser yo tan bajita su altura destacaba mucho, ni con estos incómodos tacos llegaba si quiera a su mentón, no se porque pero un sentimiento de bochorno me invadió, como el que sentía cuando me gustaba un chico en el colegio.

Cuando por fin recupere un poco el equilibrio solté su mano como si quemara y comencé a terminar de arreglarme torpemente el vestido mientras el abría las puertas del ascensor.

El viaje fue completamente silencioso, como acostumbraba a ser siempre. No mantengo conversación con nadie del personal de Gabriel por la simple razón de que siempre son tan serios y aburridos como el. Pero este tenia algo diferente, no parecía una especie de robot programado para obedecer y me di cuenta por la calidez de su mirada.

En ningún momento separe mi vista de la ventana, ver el paisaje nocturno de París nunca es un desperdicio, sin embargo me atreví a girar apenas la cabeza y mirar un poco en su dirección.

Fue breve , pero lo descubrí mirándome por el espejo, aunque inmediatamente ambos apartamos la vista y permanecimos en silencio, y yo no me atreví a volver a mirar.

 _I'm so into you, I can barely breathe_

 _And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_

La noche transcurrió normal, me encontré con Gabriel en la entrada y tome su brazo como era costumbre y comenzó mi trabajo. Mi apagado rostro se transformo en un instante en el mas radiante que podía ofrecer, gracias a varias clases de actuación y de gesticulación (cuando fui por primera vez ni si quiera sabia que existía alguien que se dedicara a enseñarte como sonreír).

Y finalmente aquí estoy, luego de toda la protocolar entrada, las fotos, los halagos vacíos y las risas sin gracia, llego el momento de la cena. Como era costumbre yo no podía levantarme de la mesa porque no podía hablar con nadie y Gabriel se había ido a quien sabe donde, tampoco me importaba mucho. Estaba tan aburrida que no me di cuenta en que momento empece a jugar con la aceituna del martini que ni si quiera me tome la molestia en probar, la verdad es que siempre tuve una fascinación con la forma de la copa, es tan elegante!. ok no Marinette, no dejes ir esos pensamientos infantiles. Tome la copa y comencé a practicar poses, me asegure que nadie me mirara, no fue muy difícil la luz era tenue y todos estaban en la pista de baile, la única sentada era ella. A veces era un poco imposible no dejar salir ese lado infantil que siempre me caracterizó.

Y tampoco nunca pudieron corregir mi natural torpeza, en un mal movimiento volqué el contenido de mi copa dentro de la minúscula cartera de mi compañera de mesa. Afortunadamente no estaba, pero tanto su celular como un labial y la tan comentada aceituna salieron a flote. Alarmada y olvidando mi disimulo busque algún lugar donde vaciar el contenido y no se me ocurrió mejor idea que en el florero que teníamos como centro de mesa. Estaba segura y tranquila de que nadie me había visto, o al menos eso pensé hasta que vi al guardaespaldas que me había traído hoy tapándose disimuladamente la boca para ocultar su risa.

Que idiota, ellos siempre están a los costados del salón controlando que no pase nada sospechoso y justo me debió haber visto, muy bien hecho Marinette, todo lo que trabajaste en tu imagen tirado a la basura en un instante. O quizas no del todo, volvió a mirarlo, esta vez mas directamente y no se sorprendió al ver que el la miraba, ya no se reía pero un dejo de burla quedo en su mirada. Le guiñe un ojo y saque mi lengua. El no me mira de la misma manera en que me ven todos, así que no tengo que aparentar nada.

 _But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, baby_

 _So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey_

 _"El señor Agreste comenzó sus vacaciones, así que no te solicitara por un mes aproximadamente, puedes tomarte un descanso si quieres"_

El mensaje de Natalie realmente me sorprendió, pero igualmente me alegro mucho la noticia. Finalmente tendría tiempo para mi , y ya lo tenia todo planeado por si esto pasaba : Me iría a la playa. Allí mis padres tienen una pequeña casa a donde íbamos a veranear, es alejada de todo así que no habrá problemas en que salga.

No espere un minuto mas y comencé a armar un pequeño equipaje , solo lo esencial y un par de cambios de ropa. Voy a vestirme como yo quiera, y nadie podría decirle nada. Me calce mis jeans viejos (y algo rotos debo decir) una musculosa negra y una camisa escocesa, la comodidad era mi principal preocupación. Cargue un par de cosas mas en una pequeña maleta y tome el primer micro que salia hacia la playa.

 _"Hubo un pequeño percance, el señor Agreste pospuso sus vacaciones, y la necesita el lunes para la presentación de Kawakubo a las 9 "_

Un día, un día había pasado de que llego y amanece con esta noticia.

 _"Lamento informarte Natalie que yo también tome mis vacaciones creyendo que Gabriel no iba a estar, no creo poder llegar a tiempo, estoy en la playa"._ Intente ser lo mas amable que mi enojo me permitió.

 _"Enviaremos a alguien por usted"._

Esa respuesta que no daba a lugar a objeciones ni mas vueltas, me dió a entender que no tenia escapatoria y que realmente iba a tener a que asistir a ese evento (aunque Kawakubo también era de mis diseñadoras favoritas). Pase mi dirección e intente disfrutar el poco tiempo que me quedaba en aquel hermoso lugar que con tanto cariño siempre recuerdo.

Ya tenia todo listo, la tarde había caído y no había rastro de la persona que mandó Natalie por mi, así que decidí bajar un poco hasta la playa y contemplar como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco por el horizonte. Me descalce y comencé a caminar por la orilla del mar, estaba sola salvo por una pareja que iba caminando a lo lejos, me relajé, deje que el agua mojara mis pies y contemple como el sol pintaba de naranja el cielo. Me deje llevar un poco por la música que escuchaba desde mis auriculares y deje que mi cuerpo se moviera al son de la música de Ariana Grande "Into you".

Aunque mi libertad no duró mucho ya que cuando termine de dar un giro vi que alguien me observaba desde la vereda.

-No quería interrumpir, por favor continua- el hombre estaba vestido completamente de negro y usaba lentes de sol, debía ser el que estaba esperando. Rayos, no se que me pasa últimamente pero me estoy dejando llevar mucho, tengo que mantener todo esto a raya. Rápidamente intente secarme un poco y caminé a paso apurado hasta la vereda donde me estaba esperando.

Al acercarme contemple con vergüenza que se trataba de aquel chico rubio otra vez , con ese deje burlesco en su mirada, se había estado riendo. Otra vez de mi.

Fuimos hasta mi casa, tomé rápidamente mis cosas que ya estaban guardadas y fui hasta la entrada esperando ver un auto, pero en vez de eso me sorprendió ver una Harley Davidson estacionada justo frente a ella.

-Que bueno que no trajiste mucho equipaje- El estaba apoyado en la moto de espaldas a mi y se levanto cuando me oyó llegar. - Espero que no te moleste viajar en una de estas, se que no esta acostumbrada a..-

-No te preocupes, no me molesta-

-Hablas, genial!-

Ah, es un completo idiota, rodé los ojos en señal de fastidio y lo ayude a atar mi improvisado bolso en la parte de atrás de la moto. Luego tomo su lugar en la parte de adelante y yo me senté detrás suyo.

-Va a ser un viaje un poco largo, tenemos que ir a Touluse-

No dije nada y solo asentí.

-Ah por cierto, me llamo Adrien- me sonrió mientras me tendía un casco.

-Marinette- intenté devolverle la sonrisa pero solo salió nuevamente una mueca.

Arranco la moto y en el momento en que aceleró me aferre a el inconscientemente, pude sentir como su pulso se aceleró un poco en ese momento.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones solo es por seguridad-

Solo escuché una leve carcajada en respuesta.

 _Oh baby, look what you started_

 _The temperature's rising in here_

 _Is this gonna happen?_

Pude contemplar como el sol terminaba de ocultarse y sentía como mi pelo se agitaba con violencia debido a la velocidad de la moto, cerré los ojos y deje que cada sensación me invadiera por completo. El olor a agua salada mezclado con el leve perfume de Adrien, el viento soplando en mi rostro, el calor de su cuerpo y el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. Absolutamente todo era perfecto en ese pequeño instante, a pesar de que no conozco a Adrien para nada, no eligiria a otra persona en el mundo con quien compartir aquel momento.

Ya mas entrada la noche la moto comenzó a disminuir la marcha para estacionar en una austera estación de servicio.

-Tengo que cargar algo de combustible, no voy a tardar lo prometo- me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba a la gasolinera. Eche un vistazo al lugar y aunque aparentaba ser viejo y descuidado tenia cierto aire hogareño y rustico, algo que para mi sorpresa me fascino, así que sin perder un minuto mas comencé a caminar hacia el pequeño bar que estaba junto a la estación de servicio.

Al entrar un pesado aroma a carne asada y tocino me inundó, seguido por las risas de aquellos que ya llevaban varios tragos de alcohol encima. Me quedé contemplando el lugar que no note algunas miradas hacia mi, comencé a caminar a la barra para disimular un poco y decidí ojear un poco el menú, moría por una de esas hamburguesas.

-Estas perdida preciosa? no es normal encontrar caras tan bonitas por estos lugares-

Cuando escuche aquella pesada y grotesca voz , deje de pensar en la hamburguesa y busque al dueño de esas palabras e intente reprimir un salto al encontrarlo: su aspecto si que daba miedo, tenia una cicatriz profunda en su ojo y usaba gorra de lana a pesar de que era pleno verano.

-Estas sola? puedo acompañarte-

-Aprecio el gesto pero ella esta conmigo saben?- No vi en que momento Adrien llego hasta su lado, me sonroje un poco cuando paso su brazo al rededor de mi cintura, pero no podía estar mas feliz de ver un rostro conocido.

Comenzamos a caminar un poco apurados hasta la salida pero antes de llegar me detuve.

-Que pasa que tienes? tenemos que irnos!-

No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, pero no me podía ir sin antes..

-Quierounahamburguesa- dije muy rápido y bajito.

-No entiendo , te duele algo?- Adrien se agacho un poco para intentar escucharme mejor, acto que me me molesto de sobremanera porque no hacia mas que remarcar nuestra diferencia de altura, así que me acerque a su oído y le grite:

-Que QUIERO UNA HAMBURGUESA!-

Quien diría que comer al costado de una ruta , con la escasa luz que brinda una bombilla de bajo consumo y el sonido de los grillos y cigarras haciendo una sinfonía única para nosotros podía ser tan genial? hacia tanto que no comía una hamburguesa y mas una así de deliciosa. Gabriel le había prohibido terminantemente comer comida "chatarra" sometiéndola a una estricta dieta que debía seguir todos los días así que la hamburguesa , las golosinas, la pizza y el helado habían quedado en el pasado.

Adrien terminó de comer antes que yo y note que me miraba .

-Que ?- quizás mi voz salio mas ronca y ruda de lo que deseaba, pero me tomo por sorpresa y justo estaba terminando de masticar, así que también olvide mi clase de etiqueta numero 3 "No hablar con la boca llena"

-No me esperaba esto la verdad- dijo mientras me miraba divertido. - Estas llena de sorpresas-

-Soy una persona sabes? detesto a la gente que se guía por las apariencias- con toda mi fuerza de voluntad le sostuve la mirada para que viera que hablaba muy en serio y que estaba un poco cansada de que solo me considere una modelo de accesorio. Si íbamos a estar un día mas viajando, al menos tendría que hacer de este un viaje un poco mas agradable y eso no iba a pasar si yo no ponía los puntos ahora.

-Nunca lo hice- su mirada se torno mas seria, pero era difícil de descifrar que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento. Un silencio algo incomodo se instalo entre nosotros, yo sin saber que hacer decidí volver a mi hamburguesa pero el no me lo permitió, puso una mano en mis rostro obligándome a voltearme hacia el, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Un momento! no puedo permitir esto, que hago? no es que no quiera.. pero tampoco creo que es algo ético que dirán los demás si se enteran!? piensa rápido esta cada vez mas cerca! Por instinto cerré los ojos, pero el beso nunca llegó.

-Tenias queso en la otra mejilla- abrí los ojos automáticamente justo para verlo reírse y llevarse el dedo con mi queso a la boca, agradecí que la luz sea escasa porque si no habría visto como los colores se subieron a mi rostro en un instante.

 _Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_

 _Before I make a move_

Sin embargo seguía siendo un lugar apartado de la ciudad, en medio de una ruta poco frecuentada, con una persona que no conocía, y una adrenalina y emoción que no sentía hace muchos años creciendo en mi. Ya no soy una niña, si quiero algo simplemente puede tomarlo. Nadie debería de enterarse.

Tome su rostro para que me mire y repitiendo lo mismo que el, me acerqué de a poco, solo que yo no me detuve y uní mis labios con los suyos.

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_  
 _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_  
 _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_  
 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

 _[Continuará]_

* * *

Va a ser un two-shot, corté aca porque estoy muy cansada pero quiero seguir escribiendo y subirlo ya ya ya , maldita ansiedad (? que opinan? hace rato tenia la idea en la mente y si bien no soy muy fanática de Ariana Grande, vi el video de casualidad y me encantó la historia, asi que why not? :)

Gracias por leer !


	2. Sgunda parte

**Segunda** **parte - Into you**

Besar a Adrien se había convertido en una especie de adicción para mi, y por como responde a mis roces, dedusco que para el tambien.

Debería estar siendo consumida por la culpa y el miedo a que alguien nos descubra pero la realidad era que nunca me habia sentido tan segura con la decicion que había tomado. Y Adrien parecía entender lo mismo que yo.

Luego de una excitante sesión de besos, en donde nos dimos cuenta cuanto nos deseábamos, decidimos ponernos en marcha nuevamente para buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. No me mal interpreten, no tengo pensado tener sexo con el, al menos no por ahora.

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_

 _A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_

Viajamos por al menos una hora mas hasta dar con un hotel de carretera cuyas habitaciones me recordaron al Bates Motel. Parecíamos ser los únicos en aquel lugar , eso me dejo mas es que temía a que alguien me reconozca, era una simple acompañante de Gabriel y el tampoco era de conocimiento popular como lo seria un cantante o una actriz por ejemplo, pero si me daba tranquilidad saber que todo estaba vació, todo estaba dispuesto únicamente para nosotros dos.

De un pequeño brinco baje de la moto y me quite el caso, solo para observarlo mejor. Era tan malditamente lindo que me daban ganas de estar encima de el y no soltarlo nunca. De hecho podría hacerlo justo ahora. No pude esperar a que termine de asegurar la moto que en un impulso me colgué de su hombro y le di varios besos en el cuello. Siempre tuve una actitud infantil nata y me sentía cómoda de que finalmente la pueda dejar salir en todo su esplendor, y Adrien era el único que la toleraba. Lejos de molestarse el me tomo entre sus brazos y me ayudo a subirme a su espalda.

-Creo que no te prestaron suficiente atención de niña- dijo mientras reía y caminaba conmigo encima hacia la oficina del casero.

-Cállate, este es mi fin de semana de libertad puedo hacer lo que quiera- tire un poco de sus orejas en sentido juguetón.

-Lo que usted diga mi Lady-

-Sabes? si fuese como la rata que cocina movería tus cabellos para que me consigas unos dulces-

-Creo que no hace falta que hagas eso para controlarme preciosa- y dicho esto me bajo de su espalda para sostenerme a la altura de su rostro y besarme nuevamente.

-Tonto-

Y lo que vino a continuación fue algo que el no esperaba porque pude ver por un mini instante su cara de desconcierto. Sonreí, como hace mucho no lo hacia, me reí dejando salir una pequeña carcajada. No tuve que recordar ninguna clase de gesticulación, no tuve que elegir una sonrisa para la ocacion, simplemente era mi sonrisa.

Afortunadamente y para mi sorpresa, no solo conseguimos la habitación si no que también la improvisada "recepción" contaba con un dispenser de golosinas, asi que sin dudarlo me atiborré de varias gomitas y chocolates.

-Te vas a comer todo sola?-

-Observame- dije mientras sacaba un gran gusano de goma y lo devoraba pero cuando estaba por la mitad el me quito el otro extremo y lo comió, y ya que estaba me dió un beso.

Pero no lo deje ir y sostuve su cabeza para intensificar el momento. Lo anhelaba como no había anhelado nada en mucho tiempo, quería romper todas las reglas, solo por esta noche.

 _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_

 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah._

Me gustaba estar con Adrien, sentía que podía ser yo misma, algo que me habían prohibido terminantemente. Pero a el parecía que le fascinaba la verdadera Marinette, y eso me hacia enormemente feliz.

Le regale miles de sonrisas mas que el respondió con la misma alegria, porque ese hotel de poca monta en el que nos estábamos quedando paso conformar nuestro pequeño mundo, uno en que el eramos solo el y yo riendo, hablando de idioteces, comiendo comida chatarra hasta hartarnos y por sobre todo explorandonos.

Luego de una tercera ronda de poker, y el enojado de perder vino hasta donde estaba sentada y me levantó, yo comencé a reír y a gritar para que me suelte pero dudo que mi exigencia sea tomada en serio ya que no podía ocultar la sonrisa boba que se había instalado en mi rostro. A dando parios tras pies y casi perdiendo el equilibrio entramos a la habitación que habíamos alquilado por esa noche. Estaba tan acostumbrada al minimalismo de Gabriel a la hora de decorar y elegir los hoteles que todo esto me pareció tan clasicamente viejo, pero en cierto punto me gusto. La luz era tenua y rosasea mientras que una lampara de lava en la pequeña mesa de luz intentaba darle un aire mas jovial, cosa que claramente no funciono.

Nos tiramos en la cama uno al lado del otro y seguimos hablando. Familia, anécdotas, el origen del planeta y el universo, que hay mas allá de la muerte, no sé pero , que importa?

En un momento me puse mas de costado para mirarlo mejor. Se había quitado su campera de cuero y ahora lucia una musculosa igualmente negra que denotaba su trabajado cuerpo de guardaespaldas, eso quizás no me llamó mucho la atención pero si me detuve en su tatuado brazo izquierdo. Sin pensarlo tendí mi mano y comencé a recorrer el contorno de un gato negro que tenia ojos del mismo color que Adrien, estaba tan bien hecho el tatuaje que parecía casi real y por su pose agazapada era como si en cualquier momento se me iba a venir encima.

-Plagg-

-Que?-

Rio un poco antes de seguir - Plagg se llama el gato, lo tengo hace un par de años pero se volvio en mi gran compañero..aunque la mayoria de mi salario se me va en su comida, es un glotón-

Reí también en respuesta - Me gustaría conocerlo algún día- dije sin pensar en el peso de mis palabras

-Y puedes hacerlo..tu sabes podemos hacer que esta noche sea asi siempre..-

Y ahi es donde la vieja Marinette tiene que hacer su aparición.. no podía simplemente disfrutar esto sin ninguna atadura?

-Escucha.. no estamos en una situación fácil .. yo no..no puede salir de aqui lo que paso esta noche..- Retiré mi mano de su brazo y la situación relajada que teniamos antes se esfumó en un instante.

-Se que eres la pareja del señor Agreste y se las consecuencias que podríamos llegar a tener.. sin embargo..-

-Sin embargo nada. No voy a negar que todo esto fue muy especial para mi, prácticamente vivo enjaulada y este viaje fue una pequeña libertad es todo ..-

-No tiene porque ser solo por este viaje-

-No puedo renunciar así como así, tengo algo que ... - hice una pausa para buscar las palabras correctas, no tenia permitido hablar de esto con él -Gabriel y yo tenemos una especie de trato y .. no puedo irme, al menos hasta que ya no le sirva-

-Lo amas? hasta estado con el?-

-Por dios no!- me levante y me senté, la intensidad de la charla era demasiado para simplemente llevarla acostada.- Yo al menos no..-

Parece que el también sospesó su respuesta y luego se sentó para verme bien el rostro - Te desea-

-Es algo mas complicado.. escucha no debo decir estas cosas por favor, no me insistas- Lo ultimo sonó como una suplica, pero no sabia como salirme de esta conversación .

-Entiendo.. aunque debo decir que no me molestaría que de vez en cuando podamos hacer escapadas como estas- Sonrió de lado y corrió un mechón de pelo de mi rostro. El entendía mi situación, el estaba dispuesto a estar conmigo a pesar de eso, a pesar de mis pésimas decisiones y mi pasado.

 _This could take some time, hey_

 _I made too many mistakes_

 _Better get this right, right, baby_

Nuestro viaje continuo al amanecer, ningún de los dos había podido dormir, como si quisiéramos que esa noche dure para siempre. Tampoco hablamos mucho durante el viaje, ya estábamos por llegar a Touluse, justo a tiempo para que me reciban los estilistas y las maquilladoras.

Bajar de aquella moto me costó mas de lo que creí, cuando nos despedimos me miró fijamente a los ojos y luego sonrió para tranquilizarme.

Y funcionó, así que yo también le sonreí. Beso mi mano en un gesto exagerado de caballerosidad y se colocó el casco para perderse entre las calles de Touluse.

A penas se fue miré para todos lados para corroborar que nadie había visto aquello, comprobé que no así que tome aliviada mi bolso y me dispuse a adentrarme al hotel que me habian asignado. O al menos eso intente porque Alya me obstruía el paso.

-Wow te vez diferente! y .. quien era Monsieur sexy?- dijo levantando una ceja, diablos habia visto todo.

-N-nadie solo uno de los guardaespaldas de Gabriel que me vino a buscar, es todo- contesté algo nerviosa evitando la mirada de Alya.

-Ya me lo contaras, ven tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-

El peinado y el maquillaje fueron como siempre, solo que esta vez se esforzaron un poco en tapar mi ligero bronceado. A veces al exponer mucho tiempo mi rostro al sol me salen mas pecas de las que ya tengo y eso a Gabriel...no le agrada.

Me decepcioné un poco al ver que el guardaespaldas que me vino a buscar esta vez no era Adrien, pero por un lado fué lo mejor, me hubiera desconcentrado mucho mas de lo que ya estoy y esta noche precisamente necesitaba poner toda mi atención en mis acciones. Fue un simple fin de semana pero pasaron tantas cosas que ya no se si podré volver a la rutina de siempre. No quiero esto para mi.

Al llegar Gabriel me tendió su brazo como siempre y reuniendo lo poco que me quedaba de voluntad, lo tomé.

La pasarela de Kawakubo había sido excelente como siempre, me encantan sus trabajos y como los pone en escena. Una vez terminadas las formalidades pasamos a la gala donde había una gran barra, música y varios platillos para degustar. Yo como siempre simplemente tome una copa de vino y me dispuse a buscar un lugar apartado donde terminar de pasar la noche. Trate de buscarlo lo mas disimuladamente posible con la mirada, pero no había rastro de el. Quizás no le tocó trabajar en esta ocación. Eso me desilusiono mucho.

En mi búsqueda de una pequeña mesa donde sentarme alguien chocó ligeramente contra mi y me dejó una pequeña nota en las manos, abrí bien grandes mis ojos por la sorpresa al notar que quien había sido el remitente era nada mas y nada menos que Adrien.

La nota me citaba en la terraza del complejo, sonreí para mis adentros y luego la guardé dentro de mi celular. No iba a ser tan mala noche despues de todo.

No fue difícil encontrar las escaleras que me iban a conducir a la terraza, pero por si a caso me cercioré que nadie me haya prestado atención. Por suerte no era muy reconocida, solo la simple acompañante de Gabriel, pero aun asi no quiero correr ningún riesgo.

Al subir por un pasillo algo oscuro dí con una puerta que conectaba directo a la terraza, guiada por la emoción me arrimé rápidamente a las barandas que la delimitaban y dejé escapar un suspiro de exclamación. Touluse no tenia mucho que envidiar a Paris. El edificio era bien alto lo que me permitía ver la ciudad en su máximo esplendor. Las casas eran bajas pero las calles estaban iluminadas de una forma tan pintoresca que me hizo sentir parte de una película. La gente caminaba tranquila, no había mucha debido a que ya era entrada la noche pero aun asi siempre queda una que otra alma errante.

Sentí como Adrien se colocaba al lado mió y observaba igual de maravillado el paisaje. Se instaló un silencio cómodo entre nosotros que ningún se atrevía ni quería interrumpir.

-Mira lo que me pude robar!- Dijo tras ese rato de tranquilidad. Emocionado me mostró una gran botella de champagne, pero lo que me gustó fue su rostro con esa sonrisa pícara, típico de un niño que había logrado una travesura y no había sido descubierto.

Nos acurrucamos en un rincón de la terraza mientras nos turnabamos la botella y platicabamos de la ciudad. Luego el alcohol empezó a hacer efecto en nosotros y comenzamos a reírnos de cualquier cosa que saliera de nuestra boca. Me dolia la panza de tanto reir, me tiré al peso en un intento de aliviar la sensación de falta de aire y diversión pero parecía ser peor, y Adrien parecía reírse mas por verme hacer eso , a lo que yo lo empuje y cayó justo al lado mio.

Nos quedamos acostados tratando de recuperar el aire mientras contemplábamos el cielo estrellado que nos regalaba Touluse.

-Si pudieras pedir un deseo, que pedirías?- me dijo súbitamente.

Pensé un poco mi respuesta, no es algo que meditaba a menudo, siempre obtuve cuan deseo banal se me antojara y nunca imaginé algo mas allá de eso, por no veia mas allá.

-Viajar por el mundo-

Lo dije sin pensarlo, ni si quiera sabia que quería tanto eso, pero si, realmente era lo que quería, ser libre.

-Algo muy cliché no te parece?-

Gire mi rostro en su dirección y le saque la lengua, el sonrió y se acercó para darme un tierno beso en la nariz.

-A mi también me gustaría viajar por el mundo-

 _Oh baby, look what you started_

 _The temperature's rising in here_

 _Is this gonna happen?_

 _Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_

 _(Woo, oh, oh, oh)_

 _Before I make a move_

 _(Woo, oh, oh, oh)_

Fueron varios los meses en que Adrien y yo continuamos con esta aventura clandestina. Cada vez que podíamos salíamos a perdernos por algún lugar olvidado de Francia. Mis sentimientos hacia el crecían mas y mas haciendo que mi trabajo se torne mas complicado. Ya no tomaba el brazo de Gabriel cuando el me lo ofrecía, y mis sonrisas para las fotos cada vez salían mas forzadas y hasta incluso no aguantaba mas de lo necesario al lado de el. Me estaba empezando a molestar verdaderamente esto, y a Adrien también , pero sin embargo ambos nos mantuvimos firmes hasta esa noche.

-Otra vez rechazas mi brazo Marinette, sucede algo?-

Nunca antes Gabriel se había tomado la molestia de preguntarme como me sentía, solo se limitaba a mirarme en silencio y arrimarse lo mas posible a mi para que no se notara nuestra creciente distancia.

-Nada solo, me parece un poco anticuado es todo- trate de disimular lo mas que pude, pero al cabo de un momento me di cuenta que no se lo creyó ni un poco. Al entrar al salón donde se iba a celebrar el evento el tomó mi brazo mas fuerte de lo necesario haciendo que me lastimara y de un empujon me palmó contra una pared oscura , fuera de la vista de todos, y tomo mi rostro con violencia.

-Tu me perteneces, asi que yo decidiré que es anticuado y no y si exijo que sigas unas simples reglas por tu bien debes hacerlo. O si no sabes lo que pasara con el mugroso negocio de tus padres-

No podía darle el gusto de llorar, pero rayos como deseaba hacerlo. Me mordí el labio interno obligándome a centrarme nuevamente y asentí. Que tonta fui al creer que podría escapar de todo esto.

La fiesta se me hizo mas pesada que de lo normal, Gabriel a diferencia de otras noches, se quedó a mi lado todo el tiempo, incluso me invito a saludar a sus conocidos. Algo que nunca había hecho y que no paso desapercibido para Adrien.

Hubo un momento en que me pude escapar con la excusa de ir al baño, fue ahi donde Adrien me interceptó.

-Estas muy tensa- No perdió su postura de vigilante para que nadie notara que estábamos hablando y yo por mi parte tampoco hice contacto visual con el.

-No es nada , solo Gabriel esta un poco nervioso es todo-

Llevado por la preocupación perdió su postura y se giro hacia mi para mirarme a los ojos - No te hizo nada verdad?-

-Adrien por favor no ..- Quería hablar un poco mas pero en mi insistente negación con la cabeza note que Gabriel nos estaba mirando a lo lejos, y ahí fue cuando el mundo se me vino encima.- Tengo que irme perdona-

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_

 _A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_

Al terminar el evento me dispuse a ir hasta la salida para esperar mi coche, pero esta vez parece que no iba a volver sola. Gabriel se paró al lado mio y me tomo de la cintura. -Me quiero asegurar que llegues bien a tu apartamento, ya hablé con el chófer-

Le resté importancia pensando que era otras de sus formas de fastidiarme aquella noche pero me sorprendí mucho al ver que no terminaba aquí. Cuando nuestro auto llego y se estacionó frente a nosotros tuve que usar todo mi poder de auto control para no reaccionar ante el hecho de que era Adrien quien estaba abriendo la puerta para que yo pase. Acto que parece no paso desapercibido para Gabriel.

Los tres estábamos en completo silencio, hasta que sentí como lentamente la mano de Gabriel se posaba en mis piernas. Alarmada lo miré y pude ver ese deseo reprimido que tantos años vengo yo rechazando de un olor a licor abrazador, nunca se lo vi tan ebrio.

Quité su mano lo mas calmada que pude pero el aumento la presion.

-Gabriel por favor has bebido de mas.-

-Eres mía Marinette- me dijo con voz ronca. Se me bajo la sangre del cuerpo, no sabia que hacer y comencé a alejarme, pero el me detuvo con su otro brazo y me atrajo haciendo que deje escapar un leve grito por el susto. El auto se sacudio un poco , un mal movimiento del volante e instantaneamente mire hacia delante para ver como Adrien miraba con furia a través del espejo.

Pero tuve que volver mi atención hacia Gabriel que comenzó a besarme el cuello.

-Esto no es parte del trato, basta no quiero esto- comencé a forcejear cada vez mas pero Gabriel era claramente mas fuerte que yo haciendo que me sea imposible safarme.

El auto volvió a hacer un movimiento, esta vez mas violento lo que hizo que ambos nos golpeáramos con la puerta.

-Maneja con mas cuidado inútil- le grito a Adrien.

El auto se detuvo de repente y pude ver como Adrien apretaba fuertemente el volante. En medio de la confusión disimuladamente pase mi mano hasta su brazo y lo aprete en señal de que no haga nada, que estaba todo bien.

No pareció bastarle.

* * *

 **Fin?**


	3. Final

**Parte tres**

En el camino a mi casa ninguno de los dos emitió si quiera un ruido, soló se escuchaba el desliz de las ruedas del auto por el asfalto. Ni si quiera me atrevía a mirarlo, nunca me había sentido tan tensa.

Luego de que dejara a Gabriel en mano de Natalie explicándole que había bebido de mas nos subimos al auto y me sumergí en esta incertidumbre que sube a paso agigantados por mi esófago quemando cada rincón del mismo. Lo poco que había comido esa noche amenazaba con abandonar mi cuerpo de manera violenta, pero use todo mi auto control para mantener todas estas sensaciones a raya. No era culpa de Adrien nada de lo que estaba pasando, si no pura y exclusivamente mía. Dejé que la situación se fuera de mis manos, jugué mucho al borde de un abismo entre mi actual vida y la que el me prometía, anhelando poder mantener en ese limite un poco mas, hasta acomodar mis ideas. Pero no era justo para Adrien, y hoy esa bomba de tiempo explotó en mi rostro sin previo aviso.

Llegamos a mi casa y el seguía todavía callado como si meditara algo. Yo no iba a tener el tupe de después de todo lo sucedido seguir el protocolo de que el me abriera la puerta, asi que todavía muda desabroche el cinturón del acompañante e inicie mi descenso, pero me detuvo el hecho de que el de un movimiento brusco y mas rápido se bajo del auto. Genial ahora tenia que enfrentar este horrenda rutina de caballerosidad que el estaba obligado a hacer.

Abrió mi puerta y yo baje, sentía que aquellas sensaciones que había sentido antes se esfumaban dejando mi cuerpo como un simple muñeco a la espera de alguien moviera mis hilos, a que Adrien moviera mis hilos.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio que a mi me supieron a siglos, hasta que finalmente el lo interrumpió.

-Puedo pasar?-

Eso si que no lo esperaba, no era la primera vez que venia a mi apartamento claramente. Siempre después de los eventos el me recogía a lo ultimo para que pudiéramos escabullirnos tras mis puertas sin sospechas. A veces íbamos al suyo otras al mio.

No dije nada y solo asentí.

Una vez dentro deje las llaves en la mesa donde suelo dejarlas, quise encender la luz pero el me lo impidió con su mano.

-Entiendes que ya no puedo aguantar esta situación?-

No me dí vuelta a enfrentarlo, no podía. Un par de lagrimas rebeldes comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente por mis mejillas, no me atreví si quiera a respirar porque estaba segura que iba a dejar escapar un sollozo si lo hacia.

Por supuesto que sabia que esta situación no iba a durar mucho mas, claro que lo sabia. Pero quería seguir mirando hacia otro lado para evitar pensar en ello, jamas pensó que Gabriel se le iba a tirar de esa manera y menos frente a el. Y de repente una idea cruzó su mente, una fugaz y estremecedora idea: Gabriel lo sabia. Gabriel sabia todo.

-Recién casi pierdo la cordura Marinette.. iba a golpearlo, iba a dejarlo inconsciente de verdad si seguía tocándote- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

"No sigas" grite en mi mente.

-Como crees que me sentí al verte así? como crees que iba a poder tolerar que alguien te haga daño? y no poder hacer nada-

Se alejó un poco de ella y de descargó toda su ira en la pared. Uno, dos, varios golpes. Se iba a romper la mano, olvidando mi miedo me acerque a el y lo detuve antes de que diera otro golpe, su mano ya estaba llena de rasguños y algunas heridas ya estaban sangrando. El siguió con la vista fija en la pared y apoyo su frente para tranquilizarse, yo quise ayudarlo a eso y bese sus nudillos para que destensara aunque sea un poco su puño.

-Lo sé.. créeme que lo que se-

Se produjo otro gran vacío entre los dos. Ya no podíamos negar lo que sentiamos, siempre tras la fachada de que era solo para divertirse o salir de las ataduras de sus obligaciones, siempre temiendo enamorarse uno del otro. Pero ya no había vuelta a atrás. Yo ya estaba loca por el y el parece que también había perdido la cabeza por mi.

Se dió vuelta para mirarme y esta vez no pude escapar a sus ojos verdes que me miraban a través de la oscuridad como el gato agazapado que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo.

-Escapemos-

 _Tell me what you came here for_

 _Cause I can't, I can't wait no more_

 _I'm on the edge without control_

 _And I need, I need you to know_

 _You to know, oh_

Su petición me desconcertó. Escapar? a donde? no podía evitar que la Marinette racional haga su aparición nuevamente en el rincón de mi mente.

Escapar con Adrien? realmente había fantaseado muchas veces con la idea, pero a donde iríamos? con que dinero? que dirán mis padres..no puedo dejarlos solos, no después de todo lo que hice para ayudarlos con su pequeño negocio, que es todo lo que tienen.

-Adrien no tenemos a donde ir-

-No importa, crearemos nuestro propio lugar en el mundo- me dio un tierno beso en la frente para intentar despejar mis dudas- Solo nosotros-

Sonaba tan hermoso todo lo que me decía, y quisiera poder decirle que si a todo lo que el me pidiera pero había tantas cosas en el medio que no podía dejar así como así.

No le di ninguna respuesta, solo lo bese. Y el pareció entender que por el momento no era bueno insistir.

Esa noche la "reconciliación" fue mas que satisfactoria. Amaba cada parte de el y amaba como me hacia sentir cuando estábamos juntos. Me encanta como sus manos recorren con deseo y delicadeza mi cuerpo, me encantan sus besos en los lugares precisos. Amo todo de el, y ya no imagino una vida en la que Adrien no esté.

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_

 _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_

 _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_

 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

Fuí la ultima en despertar al otro día, como era costumbre. Sentí el delicioso olor a café por la mañana, que bueno que Adrien si se levantaba temprano.

Tome su remera para salir de la cama y lo acompañé en la cocina y ahí estaba el, con unos pantalones que había dejado en mi casa la ultima vez y su trabajada espalda al desnudo. Me apetecía dejar el desayuno para mas tarde al verlo así.

Me acerque y lo abrace por atrás , me puse de puntas de pie para poder darle un beso en el cuello.

Desayunamos tranquilos, hablando de los ricos croissant que habían hecho mis padres y luego llego el momento de que cada uno siguiera su día.

\- Espera, hay algo que quiero hacer, podrías acompañarme?- ya nos habíamos vestido y yo me puse ropa casual. Hoy era lunes y por lo general los tenia libres.

El me miró indagandome con la mirada y luego asintió.

-Necesito ir a esta dirección-

Ambos nos subimos al auto y manejo a donde yo le había indicado. No era mucha la distancia así que al cabo de quince minutos llegamos hasta un gran edificio iluminado.

Llame al portero y la voz de Alya se escucho al otro lado.

-Soy Marinette- Un gran grito de sorpresa hizo que varias personas se dieran vuelta a mirarnos, me ruborice ante el repentino foco de atención que me había generado su grito. A veces olvidaba lo estruendosa que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

La cara de Alya al verla junto con Adrien, vestidos de forma casual un lunes por la mañana era digna de los comediantes de Internet. No pude evitar reír un poco al verla y con un simple "luego te explico" pasamos a su apartamento.

-Muy bien , tu esperas aquí !- Alya sentó a Adrien en su pequeña sala de estar y me llevó a la pequeña piesa donde realizaba los trabajos de maquillaje y peinado.

-Ni en mis mas disparatados sueño me imagine encontrarme con una sorpresa así un lunes por la mañana- dijo mientras comenzaba a tomar sus cosas para peluquería. Yo solo me limite a reír e indicarle lo que quería.

-Estas segura? no creo que al señor Agreste le agrade, no quiero perder mi empleo-

-Tranquila, nadie sabrá que acudí a ti, ahora bien si quieres saber porque estoy con Monsieur Sexy mas vale que pongas manos a la obra- sabia que su punto débil eran los chismes y que le encantaba ser la primera en enterarse de todo. - Claro esta, que no puedes decir nada-

-Me pides demasiado pero haré lo que pueda- me guiño un ojo y comenzó a tomar las tijeras. Sabia que podía confiar en Alya, me ha visto desde el primer día que acepte este "trabajo" se ha reído también de mi cara de susto y me ha confortado mucho cuando me veía llorar.

Al cabo de un rato me miré al espejo para ver el trabajo que Alya había hecho en mi cabello y no pude sentirme mas feliz. De a poco recobraría mi imagen. La mire y con el tono mas sincero que pude expresar le dije cuan agradecida estaba con ella.

-Me pagaras largándote del lado de ese tipo Marinette. Siempre hay solución a todos los problemas, el no te puede tener atada solo por eso-

Cuando salí a la salita de estar donde estaba Adrien lo descubrí jugando con una pequeña pelota, se notaba a leguas que estaba aburrido. Al verme había arrojado la pelota hacia arriba pero no se molestó en volver a tomarla por que yo era el centro de su atención ahora.

-Te sienta el pelo corto- dijo con su típica sonrisa ladina, logrando que yo como estúpida todavía me ruborice por eso.

Me acerque hasta el para hacerle una ultima petición.

-Hay otro lugar que me gustaría ir antes de que te tengas que marchar-

-A donde quieras, _mi Lady_ -

Nos despedimos de Alya y ella nos levanto el pulgar de aprobación, ya hablaría un poco mas con ella mas tarde.

Fuimos hasta una parte de Paris un poco mas apartada, casi los suburbios. Y nos metimos en las calles donde los adolescentes van mutilarse el cuerpo sin el permiso de sus padres.

-Estas segura que era por aquí?- Se que Adrien no podía creer que yo le estee pidiendo venir para este lugar, pero no es del todo desconocido para mi. Cuando estaba en la universidad casi me hacia un tatuaje en una de estas tiendas, pero mi cobardía me lo había impedido. Hoy no podía estar mas segura.

-Es aquí-

Nos detuvimos frente a la tienda que había frecuentado la otra vez, la del viejo Fu. Un chino mas viejo que la torre Eiffel pero con un gran pulso para tatuar. Su amigo Nathanael de la universidad de Arte se había hecho un zorro gigante en su brazo que había quedado espectacular, era el día de hoy que aun lo recordaba con lujo de detalles, me acuerdo que hasta me había cansado de escuchar los halagos de el hacia el viejo Fu.

-Que coincidencia que conozcas este lugar- me dijo Adrien antes de que entráramos al pequeño local.

-Por que lo dices?- arrugue mi expresión en sentido molesto, pensé que habíamos dejado atrás los prejuicios.

-Aquí es donde me hice varios de mis tatuajes, incluyendo a Plagg- dijo riendo.

Si que era una coincidencia.

Al abrir la puerta una campanillas sonaron anunciando nuestra llegada. Lo primero que vi fue una espalda con una gran tortuga marina tatuada, muy espectacularmente contorneada. Lo siguiente fueron las luces de neón rojas con una leyenda china que no comprendí, varias imágenes de tatuajes realizados, la mayoría eran animales : abejas con lujos de detalles, el zorro de Nathanael (con razón lo alababa tanto, había puesto una foto de el en su tienda), un pavo real hermosamente impregnado en una pierna, mariposas con diversos tonos violetas, Plagg el gato negro de Adrien también estaba junto a los demás.

-Que tal viejo?- saludó Adrien al anciano que se dio vuelta para ver quien era su nuevo cliente.

Un anciano que parecía de origen oriental miró serio y luego sonrió nostalgicamente.

-Ya te dije que no me llames viejo, gato estúpido- le dijo volviendo a fruncir el ceño - Solo tengo cincuenta años- dicho esto me guiño un ojo.

-Antes de cristo- susurró Adrien para que solo yo pueda oírlo y yo me reí por lo bajo por su comentario, realmente no parecía de cincuenta.

-Sabia que algún día ibas a volver jovencita, nunca me olvido un rostro que pasa por esta tienda- me dijo el anciano. Me sorprendió que me recordara, pensé que había cambiado bastante desde aquella época. Entre hace siete años para preguntar por un diseño que quería hacerme, pero tras ver las caras rudas que estaban ese día y mi inminente cobardía e inseguridad abandoné la tienda rápidamente.

-Hoy estoy segura, y tengo el dinero!- dije sonriendo.

-No esperemos mas entonces-

Fue una sesión extensa, pero mi tatuaje lo meritaba. Lo había llenado de detalles y ademas quería que tenga mucho color y la zona que había elegido para hacérmelo también era compleja: Las costillas. Siempre me han dicho que era la zona mas dolorosa para tatuarse, pero pensé que mejor que así sea, así se que va a quedar espectacular.

Tras casi seis hora de dolor, y del ruido intenso de la aguja, dimos por concluida la sesión.

Me levanté de la camilla con dificultad ya que me dolía como los mil rayos el cuerpo, pero todo quedó atrás cuando vi mi figura reflejada en el espejo.

Una gran enredadera que comenzaba al costado de mi pecho y terminaba en la parte baja de mi cadera cubría el costado de mi cuerpo y en ella había pequeñas flores rojas y muchas muchas mariquitas revoloteaban a su alrededor. Los colores eran vivos, casi parecía que realmente era una planta pegada a mi cuerpo y que las mariquitas volaban a mi alrededor.

-Un gran significado no es así?- dijo el anciano comenzando a guardar su equipo . - Son de la buena suerte-

-Ya lo creo- dije sin apartar mi rostro del espejo evaluando cada detalle.

-Yo quiero verlo!- grito Adrien desde la otra habitación pero el anciano lo callo con un sonoro _Chist!_

* * *

Pasé toda la semana revisando mis cuentas y mis ahorros. Eran bastantes, pero todavía no me alcanzaban para poder dejarles una buena suma a mis padres. La idea de escapar de Adrien había calado tan profundo en mi que inconscientemente comencé a preparar todo para que eso pase. No sabia cuan anhelante estaba de la libertad que hasta había olvidado mis miedo a inseguridades. Ahora con mi pelo corto nuevamente y un tatuaje cicatrizando en mi cuerpo, sentía que poco a poco era capaz de recuperar mi vida.

Todo iba bien hasta el jueves por la noche en que Gabriel llamó directamente a mi celular, sin secretarias, sin intermediarios , solo el y su inmutable y fría voz.

-Necesito que hablemos- ni si quiera un saludo, directo al grano. No conteste debido al shock que me produjo escucharlo directamente a el, algo que solo había sucedido pocas veces.

-Te espero en el Hotel del Alcalde Bourgeois, en el bar, a las 6pm.-

-Bien- llegue a decir reuniendo toda mi voluntad para que mi voz se escuchara firme.

Colgó el teléfono y yo me sumergí en un mar de miedos. Las arcadas amenazaban con hacerme vomitar de los nervios en cualquier momento. Todo lo que había hecho esta semana era contradecir pura y exclusivamente el contrato. No me presente en el gimnacio, no conteste los mensaje de Natalie, me corte el pelo y sobre todo me tatué.

Cuando llegaba la hora me avisaron que un coche pasaría por mi, como de costumbre. Opté por un vestido sencillo pero de la colección de Gabriel. Me gustase o no todavía estaba bajo su contrato.

Agradecí al ser sobrenatural, cual quiera que sea, que no me haya enviado a Adrien. Pero ya que Gabriel sabia, dudaba mucho que lo vuelva a mandar por mi en alguna otra ocasión. Si es que va a existir otra ocasión.

Lo encontré en una mesa apartada al fondo del salón. Me dirigí a paso decidido siendo consciente de su mirada fulminante hacia mi cabello. Cuando me senté frente a el, apoye mi cartera a un costado y crucé los brazos en señal de desafío.

-Veo que te hiciste un cambio de imagen- comenzó tras un breve silencio. - Uno no permitido-

-No quiero seguir trabajando para ti, Gabriel. Fuiste el primero en romper el contrato- dije con voz firme. Habia ensayado toda la semana que decirle cuando lo viera. Estaba dispuesta a renunciar, ya no le importaba nada.

-Entiendo que mi comportamiento la semana anterior fue inaceptable. Pero puedes pasarlo por alto, así como yo estoy pasando por alto tu imagen y tu infidelidad-

-No soy mas que una acompañante, no estoy siendo infiel-

-El contrato especifica nada de relaciones personales con otras personas y por supuesto eso no incluye al personal- hizo principal énfasis en la ultima parte.

-No se de que me estas hablando-

-Eres mía hasta que yo lo decida.- sentenció.

-No mas, ya no necesito esto-

-Te olvidas que todo esta a mi nombre-

-Error, el departamento esta a mi nombre-

-Pero el negocio de tus padres no.-

Se produjo un silencio, era verdad lo que decía. Había comprado la panadería de mis padres para sacarlos de la hipoteca, si bien nos dio los papeles, el negocio seguía siendo de el. No había forma que pudiera contra eso.

-Ahora que ya estas entrando un poco en razón, voy a omitir este comportamiento tuyo y te voy a perdonar por todas tus rebeldías- dijo acomodándose la corbata que se había salido un poco de lugar tras nuestro intercambio de palabras anterior.

-Nos iremos juntos de vacaciones. En Niza hay una serie de eventos a los que me tengo que presentar y depaso podremos tomar un pequeño descanso- me tendió una hoja donde detallaba nuestro itinerario por los próximos meses.

No contesté nada, me había derrumbado totalmente. Creí que ya todo estaba a mi nombre...era una estupida, una estupida muy muy grande.

-Este viernes tendremos una ultima pasarela antes de irnos, veré que puedo hacer con ese corte nuevo- hizo un ademan despectivo cuando se refirió a mi cabello.

\- Es todo, gracias por venir-

Me levanté sin decir nada, y me dispuse a aceptar mi derrota en silencio, mientras un nudo en el estómago se iba formando lentamente.

Al llegar el viernes ya estaba lista para que su guardaespaldas nuevo me venga a buscar. Volví a mi monótona forma de actuar.

Al llegar Gabriel me tendió el brazo como era costumbre y lo tomé sin chistar, algo en mi se había apagado y temía que sea para siempre. No conteste los mensajes de Adrien esa semana y rogué no tener que cruzarmelo esa noche. Sin embargo a penas entré lo vi situado a uno de los costados del salón junto a los demás, me miró levemente de reojo pero yo desvié la mirada.

La noche transcurrió normal como siempre, Gabriel se había perdido con quien sabe quien y yo estaba sentada en una mesa viendo como la gente adinerada de Paris se divertía, centre mi vista en Adrien. Lo miré y lo miré un buen rato, pensando en todo lo que pasamos y en todo lo que no va a pasar.

Un momento, por qué no va a pasar?, la imagen de Gabriel junto a una de las modelos que habia visto anteriormente fue el disparador de todo. No me necesita. Puede contratarla a ella que gustasomente va a tomar a mi lugar. Mientras yo estoy aqui, viendo a la persona que amo y al mismo tiempo al idiota que encima se rie en mi cara.

Adrien también comenzó a mirarme y no pude disimular mi mirada que reflejada cuan desmoronada me sentía por dentro. El lo notó enseguida y abandonó su postura para girar un poco mas hacia mi.

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_  
 _A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_  
 _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_  
 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

Estaba cansada,realmente cansada de todo esto.

Seguí el impulso que me llevo a levantarme de la silla tomar mi inútil cartera en la que no entraba nada e irme. Al diablo la panadería de mis padres, al diablo el protocolo, al diablo estos zapatos, al diablo con Gabriel.

Pude sentir como Adrien salia de su puesto y me seguía. Salí dando los pasos mas largos que este vestido me permitía y el me alcanzó justo en la salida de atras del lugar.

-Vamonos- dije en un hilo de voz. - A cualquier lado, no importa, nos vamos.

Adrien no dijo nada y me llevó hasta mi casa, tome varias cosas, arme mi bolso, me quite este incomodo vestido y me puse mis clásicos jeans. Deje una nota en casa de mis padres dejandoles las escrituras del departamento para que lo vendan junto con todo lo que estaba en el y que con eso compraran de una vez por todas la panadería.

Fuimos a la casa de Adrien para tomar sus cosas y nos pusimos en marcha.

-Tienes algún lugar en mente?-

-Vamos a la playa-

No importaba donde sea en realidad, me importaba que estaba con el y no necesitaba nada mas. Porque ya no eramos dos desconocidos, ya no estaba perdida en el mundo, y ya todos podían enterarse. Que lo amaba y que íbamos a ser felices.

 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer y por los geniales comentarios! me divertí muchísimo haciendo este songfic! respecto a uno de los comentarios, no traduje las partes en ingles porque sentia que se perdia un poco el sentido, tomen un buen diccionario y aprendan ingles ya que estan (?) jajaja._

 _Quizas haga mas songfic, me agradan las historias acompañadas de canciones._

 _Los invito a escuchar y a ver el video de Ariana Grande - Into You. La cancion y los personajes no me pertenecen!_


	4. I feel it coming

**I feel it coming**

Me desperté temprano como usualmente lo hago, nunca fui de dormir mucho por suerte, tengo lo que se dice "el reloj incorporado", es como si mi mente y mi cuerpo supieran, sin mirar, que la hora marcada actualmente eran las 8 am.

Desayuné algo ligero y me dispuse a ir a trotar como todas las mañanas, tenia que mantener la forma si quería conservar mi nuevo trabajo.

Casualmente di con este empleo que no estaba en mis planes pero la paga y el horario me convenían, así que dije " ¿Por qué no?". Resulta que la persona a cargo le agradó mi perfil y mi "imagen". Curioso dato sabiendo quien era mi empleador , nada mas y nada menos que Gabriel Agreste.

El parque estaba tranquilo, era un típica mañana relaje un poco al sentir la fresca brisa de primavera que soplaba y traía el embriagante aroma del pasto mojado, me puse mis auriculares y comencé a trotar a paso ligero.

 _Tell me what you really like_

 _Baby I can take my time_

 _We don't ever have to fight_

 _(Dime lo que realmente te gusta_

 _Puedo tomarme mi tiempo_

 _Aun no tenemos que pelear)_

" _I feel it coming_ " comenzó a sonar justo en el momento en que la crucé. La veía cada mañana, con su mirada ausente y concentrada en su caminata tanto como yo debería estarlo ahora. Pero no podía. La chica del cabello azulado y ojos tan azules como el mismo océano. Parecía que no notaba nada a su alrededor mas que su propio camino, claro esta, yo no entraría nunca en su punto de vista. Pero me gustaba pasar frente a ella y contemplarla lo que el tiempo y la velocidad me lo permitía. Tampoco me giraría jamas a verla, no soy ese tipo de hombres que hace notar vulgarmente a una mujer cuando esta interesado, pero a veces era difícil pelear contra ese instinto nato . Fue breve, pero al ver su rostro sentía que de algún lado la conocía. La miré de reojo cuando pasé a su lado, y no pude evitar ruborizarme un poco al sentir las pequeñas motas de su perfume.

La noche llegó sin mayor prisa y con ello el mensaje de Natalie informándome que hoy tendríamos un evento y que tenia que presentarme junto con mis otros compañeros para velar por la seguridad del señor Agreste y su pareja. Eramos unos pocos, pero siempre nos colocábamos en nuestro característico lugar a los costados del salón con los otros guardaespaldas de las otras celebridades, pareciendo un grupo mas grande de lo que eramos. Conocí ahí al que hoy en día es uno de mis mejores amigos , Nino. Siempre solemos salir a tomar unas cervezas si nos sobra algo de tiempo.

Las luces tenues, la música bien fuerte y la risas falsas de la gente que buscaba algo de diversión tras las formalidades de la pasarela estaban presentes como todas las noches. Sin embargo mantuve mi postura firme e hice un rápido chequeo de quienes se encontraban ahí, como para matar el tiempo.

Y fue en ese momento en momento en que por segunda vez en el día la vi. A pesar de tener que estar rígido como una estatua mi interior de removía inquieto porque no cabía en mi el asombro de verla entrar del brazo del señor Agreste.

Claro, por eso se me hacía conocida. Nunca la había visto sin todo ese peinado y maquillaje encima.

No aparté la mirada de ella en toda la noche (era parte de mi trabajo no?). Note que se sentaba sola en una esquina del salón mientras su pareja estaba en quien sabe donde. Note como su mirada se oscurecía cada vez mas con el pasar de las horas, como si deseara que esto termine ya. Era increíble como contrastaba su imagen con las demás, ella tan apagada y los demás tan rebosantes de alegría.

Sin si quiera preverlo levantó la mirada y miró justo hacia donde yo estaba, por instinto corrí el rostro y me puse muy , muy nervioso. Después caí en la cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, ella no podía verme, estábamos en la parte en que las luces no llegan, seguro solo ve varios cuerpos negros que a penas se distinguen unos de otros. Pero fue el tiempo necesario para hacer un mínimo contacto visual con ella. Y me bastó.

 _I can see it in your eyes_

 _Cause they never tell me lies_

 _(Puedo ver eso en tus ojos_

 _Porque ellos nunca me mintieron)_

Luego de esa noche abandoné toda esperanza que pudiera llegar a tener con esa chica ( _las cuales de por si ya eran escasas_ ), supe que se llama Marinette (l _e queda hermoso ese nombre_ ) y que era la pareja del señor Agreste. Y nadie sabia nada mas.

Continué mi rutina como todos los días, solo que si la llegaba a cruzar ya no volteaba a verla, ni si quiera de reojo.

Hasta que una noche me encomendaron una tarea extra que hasta ahora no había hecho, tenia que ir a recoger a la pareja del señor Agreste.

No podía negar que algo nervioso me sentía y trate de mantener la mente en frió y adoptar la postura rígida propia de mi empleo, pero al verla salir por la puerta tropezando mi cuerpo se movió por si solo con ayuda de mis ( _grandiosos debo decir_ ) reflejos, y la tomé de la mano para evitar que cayera.

 _Just a simple touch_

 _And it can set you free_

 _(Solo un simple toque_

 _Y puedo liberarte)_

 _-_ Gracias- me dijo mientras recuperaba un poco el equilibrio. Una corriente eléctrica casi irreal recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir ese contacto pequeño de su mano.

-Estamos bien de tiempo, no hay porque apurarse- no se de donde salió esa confianza ni esa voz tan impropia del tímido y correcto Adrien pero, me gustaba, me gustaba lo que me hacia sentir. Me negaba a dejar ir su mano tan rápidamente y parece que ella lo notó porque en cuanto me miró la saco apresuradamente.

No tenia las piernas como la Torre Eiffel, y llevaba unos tacos de por si un poco exagerados, pero aun así no llegaba ni a mi mentón. _Tierna,_ fue lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente.

Cuando subimos al auto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni una simple platica ordinaria sobre el clima o sobre el trafico. Claro, tampoco nos correspondía. Ella no debe ser del tipo de personas que hablan con extraños, ni tampoco del tipo de persona sociable. Pense, siguiendo los pensamientos del verdadero Adrien.

 _We don't have to rush_

 _When you're alone with me_

 _(No tenemos que apresurarnos_

 _Cuando estas sola conmigo)_

Me atreví a mirarla por el espejo del retrovisor, tenia la mirada perdida en el paisaje nocturno que Paris ofrecía, que pensará? que podría llegar a estar pensando una chica tan linda y que lo tiene todo? , pero rápidamente tuve que apartar la mirada al notar que ella dirigió su mirada hacia delante, como si me buscara. Seguro que hizo lo mismo al notar que yo también la estaba mirando.

 _I feel it coming._

 _(Lo siento venir)_

Nuevamente me encontré observándola desde la oscuridad de la pista, nuevamente estaba sola y con la mirada perdida. Pero esta vez la vi algo mas activa, comenzó a hacer caras raras y posar con una copa de martini, parecía mas chica de lo que aparentaba. Cuantos años tendrá? no podía ser mas grande que yo. Interrumpí mis dudas al ver como volcaba el contenido de su copa en la cartera y como su cara de completo susto la siguió, no pude evitar reírme ante eso, aunque trate de disimularlo claro esta.

 _You are not the single type_

 _So baby this the perfect time_

 _(Tu no eres del tipo_ _sencillo_

 _Así_ _que este es el momento perfecto)_

Parece que notó mi presencia porque en el momento en que me removí en mi lugar para reírme, ella dirigió su mirada directo a mi. Así que traté de mantener nuevamente mi postura, aunque eso ya era algo difícil.

 _I'm just trying to get you high_

 _And faded off this touch_

 _(Solo estoy tratando de mantenerte alto_

 _Y desvanecerte con un solo rose)_

Olvidando todo el protocolo, la observé, esta vez directamente. Y ella me sostuvo la mirada. No podía adivinar en que rayos estaba pensando, pero me sorprendió aun mas cuando me guiño un ojo y me sacó la lengua, justo como lo haría un niño de jardín para ocultar sus travesuras. Es algo tonto quizás, pero sentí como en ese momento se creo algo entre nosotros.

 _You don't need a lonely night_

 _So baby I can make it right_

 _You just got to let me try_

 _To give you what you want_

 _(No necesitas una nochge solitaria_

 _Entonces yo lo puedo hacer bien_

 _Solo tienes que dejarme intentar_

 _darte lo que quieres)_

Salí a trotar como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez uno de mis compañeros se acopló a mi rutina. Con Kim salíamos a veces, pero tampoco es que eramos grandes amigos, hoy lo crucé en el parque así que quiso unirse.

Cuando frenamos para tomar algo de agua el dejó escapar un bufido de molestia al revisar su celular. Lo indagué con la mirada para que me contara porque ese enojo.

-Parece que tengo que ir a buscar a la novia de Agreste que esta de vacaciones en la otra punta de Francia- dejó escapar un bufido molesto. - Y eso que me correspondía este fin de semana..-

-Yo iré- dije sin dudarlo. Kim pareció sospesar un poco la propuesta pero finalmente parece que su deseo de disfrutar su fin de semana fue mas fuerte.

-Gracias viejo, le avisaré a Natalie.-

No quería desperdiciar ni un solo momento, no sabia explicarlo bien pero me sentía ansioso, así que me despedí rápidamente de Kim y me dirigí a casa. Empaque rápidamente una simple muda de ropa, no me vestí de uniforme (manejar todo el día con traje es un fastidio) pero si mantuve mi nuevo look cuya principal paleta de color era el negro.

De pronto se me ocurrió una muy buena idea, no iba a utilizar el auto que le habían asignado. Iba a usar su moto, su vieja Harley que tanto adoraba y que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguirla. Ademas también lo pensó como una pequeña prueba : No podía confiar ni pensar si quiera en un posible futuro junto a una persona que no le gusten las motos. Así que si Marinette no protestaba iba a seguir para adelante con todo esto, y si no pues, sería la perfecta excusa para abandonar esta locura.

Me calcé mi clásica campera de cuero, subí a mi vieja Harley y emprendí mi recorrido. Eran las 11 am, con suerte quizás llegue antes de las seis de la tarde.

La ruta se me antojó muy relajante, realmente no hay mejor sensación que la de ir manejando una moto sin los obstáculos del tráfico. El pelo se agitaba violento bajo el casco y los aromas verdes que desprenden las hojas se colaban hasta lo mas profundo de mis pulmones. Hace mucho que no hacia un viaje asi, debería hacerlo mas seguido.

Sus cálculos fueron correctos, hasta incluso antes, llegó al lugar que Natalie le había indicado. Se adentro un poco a la zona residencial en donde estaba. Habían varias casas pero la mayoría estaban deshabitadas, y claro si eran casas de veraneo y aun no estábamos en temporada. Al llegar junto a la puerta tocó un par de veces pero no hubo señales de que hubiera alguien dentro, algo impaciente me senté en la moto a esperar (no se podía haberse ido muy lejos, es decir , no hay anda de interés por aquí mas que .. la playa) me di vuelta en dirección a la costa que se alzaba justo a mis espaldas, las casas se encontraban separadas a una calle pavimentada de distancia. La vi caminando a la orilla del mar, ensimismada en su mundo como siempre, el sol que poco a poco se ocultaba delineaba su silueta a la perfección sin omitir ningún mínimo detalle. Justo ahora envidio no tener ningún talento para el arte o la fotografía, sin embargo se que esta imagen no se me va a ir nunca de la cabeza.

Comenzó a bailar con poca coordinación pero seguro pensaba que nadie la estaba observando. _Grave error,_ pensé divertido.

Sin embargo no duró mucho su improvisada danza ya que dió un pequeño giro y me descubrió.

-No quería interrumpir, por favor continua- intenté alentarla para que no se sienta tan mal por sentirse observada.

Pude notar el bochorno en su rostro y como dejo sus auriculares de lado para calsarse sus sandalias y venir hacia donde yo estaba. No me había percatado que aun tenia puestos los lentes de sol, quizás no me reconozca. Pero para mi sorpresa parece que me reconoció, porque un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Me guió hasta su casa y esperé a que trajera sus cosas, me senté con mirada fija en el mar, era una hermosa y calmada tarde. Yo no estaría muy feliz si fuera ella.

Dí media vuelta cuando la escuché llegar con sus cosas, afortunadamente no eran muchas.

-Que bueno que no trajiste mucho equipaje-me acerqué hasta ella para ayudarla - Espero que no te moleste viajar en una de estas, se que no esta acostumbrada a..-

-No te preocupes, no me molesta- _wow, pasó la prueba_. Y tan rápido.

-Hablas, genial!- era cierto, me sorprendió que hayamos intercambiado mas de una sola palabra como la ultima vez, pero no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Lo noto en su mirada, hay miles de cosas por descubrir de Marinette y yo estaba dispuesto a descubrirlas todas.

No podía borrar esa mueca risueña que se había instalado en mi. Recuerdo que una vez en secundaria le había pasado lo mismo a un amigo de ese entonces.

 _"Cuando estas con la persona que te gusta no puedes dejar de sonreír"_ me decía una y otra vez " _Es como si todo lo que dijera fuera lo mas gracioso que has escuchado Y quieres hacerla sonreír también porque es el sonido mas bello que puedes oír, su risa"_ yo lo miraba extrañado, sonaba tan tonto en ese entonces. Pero cuanta razón tenia, hoy en día lo entiendo. _"Cuando ya estas en este estado, no hay vuelta a atrás viejo. Estas hundido hasta las orejas"_

-Va a ser un viaje un poco largo, tenemos que ir a Touluse- Le dije mientras acomodaba mi casco para volver a emprender la marcha. Ella solo asintió.

-Ah por cierto, me llamo Adrien- pensé que era una buena forma de romper el hielo, ya que íbamos a viajar dos días juntos, por lo menos podríamos llevarnos bien.

-Marinette- me contestó a secas e intento hacer lo que deduje era una sonrisa, pero parecía una mueca forzada. _No te preocupes, seguro tienes una hermosa sonrisa. Y yo la voy a descubrir._ Le tendí un casco y se colocó en la parte de atrás de la moto, sin atreverse si quiera a rozarme. Pero podía cambiar eso.

Arranqué y aceleré de golpe, eso la obligo a aferrarse a mi. Reí por lo bajo victorioso de que mi inocente plan haya resultado a la perfección.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones solo es por seguridad- reí aun mas, y se que ella también sonrió un poco porque sentí mas relajado su agarre en mi cintura.

 _You've been scared of love_  
 _And what it did to you_  
 _You don't have to run_  
 _I know what you've been through_

 _(Has tenido miedo al amor_

 _Y lo que te hizo_

 _No tienes que correr_  
 _Sé por lo que estas pasando)_

Tuve que detenerme en la estación a cargar gasolina, el viaje es mas largo de lo que pensé, por eso no me alcanzó la cantidad que puse antes de salir.

Tengo que cargar algo de combustible, no voy a tardar lo prometo- me alejé un poco de ella para poder cargar la moto, fue breve el tiempo que la perdí de vista. Pero cuando voltee a verla ya no estaba . _Es como un niño que no se puede quedar quieto parece._ Bueno, tampoco es que pudo haberse ido muy lejos, quizás fue al baño o algo así. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y la deje salir lentamente, tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando ( _y podía pasar),_ una inquietud, una emoción quizás crecía en mi al estar aunque sea en su presencia. No era como lo pensaba eso esta claro, pero estar así con ella, en otro contexto totalmente distinto al que estábamos acostumbrados, solo ella y yo hacia que mi imaginación volase. Eramos como una pareja de viaje, y eso era algo que siempre había anhelado. Alguien con quien poder viajar.

Cuando termine de pagar y no había vuelto comencé a buscarla y me alarmé un poco al verla dentro de aquel bar rodeada de caras poco agradables. Pero su rostro no parecía asustado.

Me dirigí a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba ella y llegué justo a tiempo.

-Aprecio el gesto pero ella esta conmigo saben?- me tomé el atrevimiento de tomarla por la cintura para acentuar nuestra cuartada de "pareja", me puse tenso y note que ella también por el repentino rose.

El tipo rudo pareció demasiado perezoso como para llevar esta incomodidad a mas lejos , nos miró y luego volteo largando un chasquido con la lengua.

Lo que sucedió a continuación tampoco me lo esperaba. Marinette quería comer una hamburguesa. No entendí como semejante acumulación de grasas y calorías podían caber en tan diminuto cuerpo pero no discutí su petición, yo también tenia hambre y el olor a carne asada me había tentado tanto como a ella.

Nos sentamos a comer en silencio al costado de la ruta, y ya sin ningún tipo de disimulo la miré como degustaba casi placenteramente su comida. Podría acostumbrarme a esto, es decir, comer hamburguesas con una chica linda no es algo que se dee todos los días, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a aquello.

-Que ?- dijo cuando notó que la estaba mirando. Yo reí un poco al verme descubierto tan repentinamente.

-No me esperaba esto la verdad-

\- Estas llena de sorpresas-

-Soy una persona sabes? detesto a la gente que se guía por las apariencias- parecía molesta, realmente no era mi intención. Pero me sostuvo la mirada mas tiempo del que yo podía soportar y me ruboricé un poco y no quería que ella lo notara así que simule una leve toz y tape mi cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Nunca lo hice- recobré un poco las riendas de mi cuerpo y me voltee a verla otra vez, pero mas seriamente para que entendiera que hablaba en serio. No la subestimaba pero si me sorprendía mucho ver cuanto habíamos avanzado desde aquel día en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en la penumbra de aquel salón.

Noté que tenia embarrada la mejilla de cheddar así que mas por impulso que por otra cosa estiré mi brazo para limpiarla, no lo hice rápido para no asustarla sin embargo note que se tensó un poco frente a mi intento de acercamiento. Y ella súbitamente cerro los ojos.

-Tenias queso en la otra mejilla- le dije para tranquilizarla y me reí para que se destensara un poco. Ella abrió los ojos y me miró algo sorprendida para luego acercarse un poco. _Sera que yo también me habré ensuciado?_

Y me besó.

 _Just a simple touch_  
 _And it can set you free_  
 _We don't have to rush_  
 _When you're alone with me_

 _(Solo un simple toque_

 _Y puedo liberarte_

 _No tenemos que apresurarnos_

 _Cuando estas sola conmigo)_

Una oleada de sensaciones se despertaron en mi en ese mismo momento. Todas juntas, agolpándose para ver cual predominaba mas, pero sin lugar a dudas la sorpresa llevaba la delantera, seguida de la excitación.

Su contacto fue algo tímido en un principio, pero yo me aseguré de brindarle la confianza que necesitaba para poder avanzar mas, y lo hizo. Y una vez que empezamos, supe en ese mismo momento que nunca jamas iba a detenerme.

 _I feel it coming_

Sin embargo estábamos en un lugar apartados de la ciudad, en una ruta en medio de la nada, junto a una persona que me moría de ganas por conocer mas , mucho mas y una oleada de sensaciones que creí nunca sentir en mi fría y monótona vida. Ya no era el tímido y conservador Adrien, podía estar con la persona que rondaba mi cabeza desde hace mas de medio año. Y no me importaba que todo el mundo se enterara.

* * *

 **Adrien's Prov** :D les gustó? yo también me quedé con ganas de escribir un poco mas de esta historia y _OH casualidad_ encontré este otro tema que me pareció se acoplaba perfectamente con el punto de vista de Adrien :)

Lo continuo? ustedes dirán!

Canción : I feel it coming - The weeknd & Daft Punk


End file.
